fanon_funhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon Funhouse Wikia:Chat/Logs/27 Jul 2016
00:00:12 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: Did you know?? 00:00:12 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: The guest feature and the ability to purchase ROBUX were released on the same day. 00:00:33 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: ROBUX existed before Tickets did in 2007, so when you log in, you actually get a daily stipend of ROBUX instead of Tickets. 00:00:40 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: Now: Tix 00:00:41 CHAT SavagePowerHour: YAY 00:00:45 CHAT SavagePowerHour: /me twerks 00:00:51 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: Tix was removed in april for many many reasons 00:01:10 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: People have been doing a log in then get off for tix, and making alts to get more (Mumbles: Greedy fucks..) 00:01:19 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: And many many reasons more. 00:01:30 CHAT SavagePowerHour: ok 00:01:45 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: They were very easy to obtain 00:01:53 JOIN Renegade Enchidio has joined Fanon Café! 00:01:53 CHAT SavagePowerHour: kk 00:02:04 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: You got 10 every day for logging in, 1 for every place visit (10 if its a BC only game) 00:02:09 CHAT SavagePowerHour: nice 00:02:22 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: the log in log off trick doesnt work im p sure but idk CHAT if you need help teaching i can do it 00:02:28 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: When the Ambassador program was still running, you earned tickets2 per link each day. 00:02:38 CHAT SavagePowerHour: hMMM 00:02:51 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: Tickets had caused confusion and delay for first-time users. By removing Tickets, ROBLOX will be simplified from the UI to the catalog to user-accounting. 00:03:00 CHAT SavagePowerHour: holy shit 00:03:07 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: More free items are intended to be released; avatar customization without ROBUX will continue to be creative and rich, migrating towards a fully community-driven catalog. 00:03:14 CHAT SavagePowerHour: GOON 00:03:17 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: /me Copy Paste. 00:03:17 CHAT SavagePowerHour: GO O* 00:03:21 CHAT Startropolis: zoo 00:03:22 CHAT Startropolis: zom 00:03:24 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: Remove incentive for people to login every day simply for the Ticket bonus and create alt accounts for more. 00:03:24 CHAT Startropolis: zoom 00:03:24 CHAT SavagePowerHour: zoo 00:03:28 CHAT Startropolis: topia 00:03:28 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: yes it is rene 00:03:33 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: idk what to say sooo 00:03:34 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: xD 00:03:35 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: So 00:03:36 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: tix 00:03:53 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: You could turn it into robux, 100 for 10 robux. 00:03:59 CHAT SavagePowerHour: oH 00:04:01 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: so 1k for 100 robux. 00:04:05 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: So. Question time. 00:04:07 CHAT SavagePowerHour: CAN I TEACH MY MSP CLASS NOW 00:04:12 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: If you had 5k tix 00:04:16 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: it doesnt work by the 10s 00:04:17 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: how much robux could u get? 00:04:21 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: it used to 00:04:41 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: pft screw questions 00:04:42 CHAT SavagePowerHour: o H 00:04:45 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: class dismissed 00:04:47 CHAT SavagePowerHour: /me jumps on desk 00:04:48 CHAT SavagePowerHour: OKAY 00:04:51 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: *grabs self* 00:04:56 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: *Flings to classroom* 00:05:01 CHAT SavagePowerHour: WE'RE TALKING ABOUT THREE PEOPLE ON MSP CA HIGHSCORES 00:05:09 CHAT SavagePowerHour: GABBYTHEDUDE, MODELPEEPS113, AND RIM 00:05:12 CHAT Zynethyst: wh 00:05:15 CHAT SavagePowerHour: Why I chose them? They make me cringe. 00:05:18 CHAT SavagePowerHour: K, First Gabby. 00:05:32 CHAT SavagePowerHour: I've been friends with Gabby for about a week before be deleted me. 00:05:40 CHAT SavagePowerHour: He's known to stir up quite the controversy. 00:05:48 CHAT Startropolis: o 00:06:07 CHAT SavagePowerHour: He spends money on diamond packs, gossips about other users, backstabs people, raids people's guestbooks and ignorant. 00:06:13 CHAT SavagePowerHour: I know this from my friends on MSP. 00:06:26 CHAT SavagePowerHour: He gains your trust then throws you down. 00:06:30 CHAT Zynethyst: big Artgurl changed 00:06:30 CHAT SavagePowerHour: NOW, MODELPEEPS. 00:06:43 CHAT SavagePowerHour: big OUTSIDE - what 00:06:58 CHAT SavagePowerHour: Modelpeeps is a whiteknight and close friend of Gabby. 00:07:01 CHAT Zynethyst: she changed her account and found this wiki, she told me on another wiki 00:07:09 CHAT SavagePowerHour: Oh. 00:07:37 CHAT SavagePowerHour: Whats her name? 00:07:44 JOIN ArtgurI has joined Fanon Café! 00:07:48 CHAT SavagePowerHour: Oh hi! 00:07:50 CHAT ArtgurI: hi! 00:08:00 CHAT SavagePowerHour: It's Tech. This is my new account-ish. 00:08:02 CHAT ArtgurI: i had to put a I at the end 00:08:10 CHAT ArtgurI: i heard u all hate me now 00:08:11 CHAT SavagePowerHour: I changed accounts bc I hated my username (: 00:08:26 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: hi andre 00:09:09 CHAT SavagePowerHour: no 00:09:11 CHAT SavagePowerHour: not yet 00:09:12 CHAT SavagePowerHour: OKAy 00:09:14 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: ok 00:09:14 CHAT SavagePowerHour: BACK TO CLASS 00:09:18 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: ART 00:09:18 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: im talking to artgurl 00:09:20 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: not you andre 00:09:20 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: SIT IN THE DESK 00:09:23 CHAT SavagePowerHour: Modelpeeps is controversial because she is rude, 00:09:24 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: wait technically it's the same thing 00:09:25 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: WE ARE LEARNING 00:09:26 CHAT SavagePowerHour: and watches her own movies. 00:09:35 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: flfufy 00:09:40 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: its Yandere 00:09:41 CHAT SavagePowerHour: Although her watching her own movies for fame is a mere rumor and has yet to be confirmed. 00:09:46 CHAT SavagePowerHour: TIS ME, TECH 00:09:51 CHAT SavagePowerHour: /me flips hair 00:09:56 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: ish me, yandere/Neon 00:10:03 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: (flip legs) 00:10:08 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: who needs arms 00:10:11 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: Hi, Artgurl! 00:10:12 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: with legs liek des! 00:10:13 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: It's nice to see you again. 00:10:20 CHAT SavagePowerHour: /me claps 00:10:20 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: I'm Pookieluv, by the way. New account. 00:10:22 JOIN Super Miron has joined Fanon Café! 00:10:26 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: u are? 00:10:29 CHAT Super Miron: HAAAAAAAAAAAAY GURLZ 00:10:29 CHAT SavagePowerHour: SHIT NOT MIRON 00:10:32 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: KILLITWITHFIRE 00:11:05 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: back to class 00:11:07 CHAT SavagePowerHour: OK 00:11:07 CHAT ArtgurI: omg!!! 00:11:08 CHAT SavagePowerHour: NOW 00:11:10 CHAT SavagePowerHour: THE CRINGIEST 00:11:10 CHAT Super Miron: is this even Artgurl 00:11:11 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: *throws paper at savage* 00:11:11 CHAT SavagePowerHour: RIM 00:11:14 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: GO ON WITH IT 00:11:15 CHAT Super Miron: no it isn't k 00:11:19 CHAT ArtgurI: yes im artgurl! 00:11:19 CHAT SavagePowerHour: Real name Lily, I hate her with all my heart. 00:11:24 CHAT Super Miron: then why do you have an uppercase i 00:11:28 CHAT Super Miron: in your username 00:11:29 CHAT SavagePowerHour: She is lvl 53 and begs people for loves on her looks. 00:11:32 CHAT Startropolis: zyne its you 00:11:36 CHAT ArtgurI: because the username Artgurl was taken 00:11:38 CHAT Startropolis: @gurI 00:11:43 CHAT ArtgurI: no its not 00:11:44 CHAT SavagePowerHour: When someone buys her looks, she throws a fit and screams like a bitch. 00:11:45 CHAT Startropolis: ur zyne i kno it 00:11:47 CHAT ArtgurI: no 00:11:48 CHAT ArtgurI: im 00:11:49 CHAT ArtgurI: not 00:11:53 CHAT ArtgurI: wheres ur proof?? 00:12:01 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: ik how to get proof 00:12:03 CHAT Super Miron: I should be a bureaucrat btw 00:12:03 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: Art 00:12:05 CHAT SavagePowerHour: She also can't spell right for a 15 y/0. 00:12:09 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: message me on G+ 00:12:10 CHAT Super Miron: ( ≖‿≖) 00:12:12 CHAT Startropolis: i cant spell right 00:12:17 CHAT SavagePowerHour: She things 'Rubys' is the right way to spell 'Rubies'. 00:12:30 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: thinks* 00:12:30 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: :3 00:12:31 CHAT SavagePowerHour: And thats all! 00:12:34 CHAT SavagePowerHour: Class dismissed! 00:12:39 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: OK MY TURN 00:12:44 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: So we are gonna learn about 00:12:47 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: roblox users 00:12:48 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: first 00:12:49 CHAT Super Miron: 02:05 (renameuser) . . Mira Laime (wall | contribs | block) renameuser ‎(The user "Duccie" has been renamed to "Sansy Sinner".) 00:12:51 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: watch this video 00:12:51 CHAT Super Miron: (spin) 00:12:56 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: about them 00:13:01 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: then come back to me by saying k 00:13:02 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rMDZtrD1Dac 00:13:05 CHAT ArtgurI: Ahem, I'm now using grammar again. 00:13:09 CHAT SavagePowerHour: K 00:13:20 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: Art 00:13:20 CHAT Startropolis: nOOOOOOOOO 00:13:22 CHAT SavagePowerHour: /me eats blackberries 00:13:29 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: if u are actually art 00:13:34 CHAT Startropolis: /me steals savegg's berries 00:13:34 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: message me on G+ 00:14:00 CHAT ArtgurI: Ew, Google Plus... 00:14:04 CHAT ArtgurI: Nasty. 00:14:06 CHAT SavagePowerHour: chikon 00:14:07 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: AHA 00:14:08 CHAT SavagePowerHour: what 00:14:09 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: YOUR NOT ART 00:14:11 CHAT SavagePowerHour: you hate g+ now??? 00:14:13 CHAT SavagePowerHour: YOURE NOT ART 00:14:19 CHAT ArtgurI: I am. 00:14:21 CHAT SavagePowerHour: X P O S E D 00:14:21 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: SHE ALWAYS MESSAGES ME ON G+ 00:14:23 CHAT Startropolis: she is 00:14:39 CHAT Startropolis: people change? 00:14:39 CHAT ArtgurI: Google + is not okay for me... I'm on it to only message Metta. 00:14:50 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: Message me then 00:14:51 CHAT SavagePowerHour: Okay???lol 00:14:52 CHAT Startropolis: people change, see? 00:14:53 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: im metta. 00:14:55 CHAT SavagePowerHour: Metta is Fluffy. 00:14:56 CHAT ArtgurI: No. 00:14:58 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: i changed user 00:15:02 CHAT ArtgurI: I'm not messaging anyone. 00:15:08 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: then we dont believe u 00:15:16 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: Then u wouldn't mind me telling everyone 00:15:17 CHAT SavagePowerHour: /me throws self in a bath of bleach 00:15:17 CHAT ArtgurI: Then I'm hacking you. 00:15:19 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: what u think of tech 00:15:22 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: OMG 00:15:23 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: FINE 00:15:25 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: I BELIEVE U 00:15:29 CHAT SavagePowerHour: /me crosses arms 00:15:32 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: im scared of being hakced 00:15:34 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: plz no 00:15:35 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: ;-; 00:15:36 CHAT ArtgurI: What do I think of Tech?? 00:15:39 CHAT SavagePowerHour: If you're really artgurl, then what do you think of me?! 00:15:48 CHAT Startropolis: i'm yourtypicalweirdo 00:15:52 CHAT Startropolis: am i cool artgurl 00:15:54 CHAT SavagePowerHour: ya 00:15:55 CHAT ArtgurI: Go ahead, tell them. I don't wanna waste my breathe on Tech, she hates me. 00:16:02 CHAT Startropolis: i was asking artmeme 00:16:02 CBOT Iced Botte: Iced Botte v1.8 is online! 00:16:03 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: Art 00:16:05 CHAT SavagePowerHour: >waste my breath 00:16:06 CHAT Startropolis: am i cool 00:16:09 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: what is your profile pic 00:16:09 CHAT SavagePowerHour: YES, YOUR VIRTUAL BREATH. 00:16:10 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: on g+ 00:16:13 CHAT Startropolis: waste my breathe 00:16:14 CHAT SavagePowerHour: YOUR VIRTUAL BREATH. 00:16:14 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: then i believe u 00:16:15 CHAT SavagePowerHour: IM LAUGHING. 00:16:21 CHAT Startropolis: >waste my breathe 00:16:23 CHAT ArtgurI: I'll hack you, Metta. 00:16:24 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: is it a cat of some sort or a pokemon 00:16:27 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: Why D: 00:16:31 CHAT SavagePowerHour: And besides, Art, get it through your head I don't hate you. I was only ANGRY AT YOU. 00:16:35 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: ok fine 00:16:37 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: I believe u 00:16:38 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: :( 00:16:38 CHAT Startropolis: im guessing its a mudkip 00:16:45 CHAT Startropolis: :^) 00:16:49 CHAT ArtgurI: Because, I told you to tell peopke what I think of Tech. 00:16:52 CHAT SavagePowerHour: Just because I happened to get myself into arguements with you, it doesn't mean I hate you. (: 00:16:58 CHAT Startropolis: artgurl am i cool 00:17:00 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: 20:16:54 Enchidio: Yiradel was near the guard. "Hi, what do you want, redneck--- I mean, decent fairy city member?" 00:17:03 CHAT ArtgurI: Sure. 00:17:09 CHAT Startropolis: im cool? 00:17:09 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: Artgurl 00:17:12 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: wanna date 00:17:15 CHAT ArtgurI: No. 00:17:22 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: im telling wikia that ur underage then 00:17:22 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: Artgurl 00:17:26 CHAT SavagePowerHour: "Just because I happened to get myself into arguements with you, it doesn't mean I hate you. (:" 00:17:26 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: am I still your friend 00:17:26 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: :( 00:17:31 CHAT ArtgurI: I'M NOT UNDERAGED. 00:17:36 CHAT ArtgurI: I'M 15. 00:17:37 CHAT Startropolis: ur 12 00:17:37 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: YES YOU ARE CHAT MIRON TOLD ME 00:17:38 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: THAT UR 11 00:17:40 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: 12 00:17:41 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: 12 00:17:42 CHAT ArtgurI: NO. 00:17:42 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: Art 00:17:44 CHAT SavagePowerHour: I'm laughing for some reason. 00:17:44 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: am I still your friend 00:17:49 CHAT ArtgurI: No. 00:17:49 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: :( 00:17:50 CHAT Startropolis: YOU'RE 12, AND YOUR SISTER IS 15 00:17:52 CHAT Startropolis: PFFF 00:17:56 CHAT ArtgurI: I'm nobody's friend. 00:17:56 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: Wow 00:18:00 CHAT SavagePowerHour: Nice. 00:18:00 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: :( 00:18:02 CHAT ArtgurI: I hate you all, all of you hate me 00:18:11 CHAT Startropolis: i dont hate i 00:18:11 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: /me cries in corner 00:18:12 CHAT Startropolis: *u 00:18:18 CHAT ArtgurI: I came here to say, I'm committing suicide. 00:18:19 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: I dont hate u. 00:18:19 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: I actually missed u 00:18:21 CHAT SavagePowerHour: /me rapidly pets a Flareon 00:18:26 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: Artgurl 00:18:26 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: why 00:18:26 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: WHAT NO!! 00:18:30 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: we are literally people on the internet 00:18:31 CHAT SavagePowerHour: Even though you hate me rn, don't, 00:18:35 CHAT ArtgurI: I'M KIDDING LEL!!! 00:18:37 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: it's a real retard move to do that, no offense 00:18:38 CHAT SavagePowerHour: Lolokay? 00:18:41 CHAT SavagePowerHour: >LEL 00:18:51 CHAT SavagePowerHour: Random phase. 00:18:51 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: Oml u gave me a heart attack 00:19:01 CHAT SavagePowerHour: I don't even know what to say ATM. 00:19:05 CHAT ArtgurI: Same. 00:19:16 JOIN Falling Stars has joined Fanon Café! 00:19:21 CHAT Zynethyst: hi object 00:19:26 CHAT Zynethyst: OMG THIS CHAT 00:19:26 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: ohi 00:19:26 CHAT Zynethyst: ITS 00:19:27 CHAT Zynethyst: ACTIVE 00:19:32 CHAT ArtgurI: Object? 00:19:33 CHAT Falling Stars: hi 00:19:35 CHAT SavagePowerHour: Art, listen to me on this. CHAT We just HAPPENED to get into arguements. I happen to have anger issues. 00:19:45 CHAT ArtgurI: K. 00:19:53 CHAT SavagePowerHour: So just because of those silly things, it DOES NOT MEAN that I hate you. 00:20:00 CHAT ArtgurI: Sure. 00:20:03 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: Artgurl you're acting retarded 00:20:06 CHAT SavagePowerHour: ^ 00:20:06 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: there 00:20:12 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: i've said it 00:20:16 CHAT ArtgurI: Pookieluv, you're being rude. 00:20:22 CHAT ArtgurI: You are Pookieluv, right? 00:20:22 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: Papyrus in tomodachi life: I wanna be friends with Frisk. 00:20:29 CHAT Super Miron: is this even Artgurl 00:20:31 CHAT Super Miron: wait Pookieluv 00:20:31 CHAT Super Miron: where 00:20:33 CHAT Super Miron: why 00:20:33 CHAT Super Miron: how 00:20:38 CHAT Falling Stars: ikr 00:20:39 CHAT Super Miron: who is Pookieluv 00:20:41 CHAT ArtgurI: Yes I am Artgurl, Miron. 00:20:44 CHAT Super Miron: proof 00:20:45 CHAT Falling Stars: i doubt you artgurl 00:20:50 CHAT SavagePowerHour: Proove it. 00:20:52 CHAT SavagePowerHour: Prove* 00:20:57 CHAT ArtgurI: How do you want me to prove it? 00:21:05 CHAT SavagePowerHour: Prove to us you are Artgurl. 00:21:06 CHAT Super Miron: log in to TGP or something 00:21:14 CHAT SavagePowerHour: Btw Enchi, check PM 00:21:14 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: i am believing her cause she threatened to hack me. Im scared big time :( 00:21:19 CHAT ArtgurI: Give you my password to the Chilli's password? 00:21:25 CHAT ArtgurI: Want me to hack you? 00:21:26 CHAT Super Miron: the what 00:21:29 CHAT Super Miron: lol 00:21:29 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: NO 00:21:36 CHAT Super Miron: she can't hack anyone calm down 00:21:36 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: :( 00:21:37 CHAT SavagePowerHour: triggered 00:21:43 CHAT ArtgurI: I'll hack all of you and make you all my hoes. 00:21:47 CHAT Super Miron: . 00:21:47 CHAT ArtgurI: Lel!1 00:21:49 CHAT Falling Stars: /me facepalms 00:21:53 CHAT Super Miron: you're not funny?? 00:21:55 CHAT SavagePowerHour: Are you insane 00:21:55 CHAT Startropolis: hj 00:22:00 CHAT SavagePowerHour: ARE YOU INSANE. 00:22:00 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: ever since a year ago, when I got hacked on aj 00:22:00 CHAT Startropolis: yes 00:22:09 CHAT SavagePowerHour: HAVE YOU REACHED YOUR RANDOM OHASE?! 00:22:09 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: I was scared for life 00:22:10 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: of being hacked 00:22:11 CHAT Falling Stars: who am i then? @art 00:22:14 CHAT ArtgurI: Guys, I'm Zyne. 00:22:19 CHAT Startropolis: WHATR 00:22:20 CHAT SavagePowerHour: AMAZING 00:22:20 CHAT Super Miron: not like we didn't know that 00:22:20 CHAT Startropolis: WHAT 00:22:21 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: omfg 00:22:21 CHAT Falling Stars: knew it 00:22:23 CHAT ArtgurI: big u gor pranked 00:22:25 CHAT SavagePowerHour: /me high fives Zyne 00:22:27 CHAT SavagePowerHour: ZYNE 00:22:29 CHAT SavagePowerHour: YOURE THE BEST AT THIS 00:22:32 CHAT Startropolis: /me highfives zyne 00:22:33 CHAT SavagePowerHour: /me celebrates 00:22:34 CHAT Super Miron: who got pranked 00:22:35 CHAT Zynethyst: THANK 00:22:36 CHAT Startropolis: he told me ;) 00:22:41 CHAT SavagePowerHour: ATLEAST THAT WASNT THE REAL POTATO 00:22:43 CHAT Falling Stars: i knew it was obviously not art, art doesn't have any more networks that she could go on 00:22:45 CHAT Super Miron: I knew it's you from the very beginning?????? lol 00:22:47 CHAT SavagePowerHour: bigIM SO HAPPY 00:22:50 CHAT Super Miron: nobody got pranked 00:22:55 CHAT Startropolis: BEST PRANK 00:22:55 CHAT Zynethyst: miron shut up 00:22:59 CHAT Zynethyst: please 00:22:59 CHAT Startropolis: ZYNE U COOL 00:22:59 CHAT Super Miron: it's true 00:23:03 CHAT SavagePowerHour: bigwhy is miron even here lol 00:23:05 CHAT Zynethyst: OH WAIT U GO BACK TO BANNED NOW 00:23:06 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: i logged into gmail for no reason 00:23:06 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: gg 00:23:08 CHAT Startropolis: /me high-fives zyne 00:23:09 CHAT Super Miron: kk 00:23:09 CHAT Super Miron: bye 00:23:19 CBAN Super Miron has been arrested by Startropolis . 00:23:19 CBOT Iced Botte: User:Super Miron has been banned by Startropolis for 365 days: "ugh". 00:23:19 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: LOL 00:23:19 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: ARREST HIM 00:23:20 CBAN Super Miron has been arrested by Zynethyst . 00:23:21 CBOT Iced Botte: User:Super Miron has been banned by Zynethyst for 365,000 days: "this is me hare i dont wear wegs this is my mare and i have something to say (RAIDER/SOCK)". 00:23:23 CBAN Super Miron has been arrested by SavagePowerHour . 00:23:24 CBOT Iced Botte: User:Super Miron has been banned by SavagePowerHour for 365,000 days: "no". 00:23:26 CHAT Zynethyst: OMG 00:23:28 CHAT SavagePowerHour: DUO BAN 00:23:31 CHAT Zynethyst: TRIPLE ARREST 00:23:34 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: triple arrest 00:23:34 CHAT SavagePowerHour: TRIPLE BAN 00:23:34 CHAT Zynethyst: TRIPPLE ARREST 00:23:34 CHAT Startropolis: doucle ban 00:23:39 CHAT SavagePowerHour: triple ban again!!!! 00:23:39 CHAT Startropolis: TRIPLE BAN 00:23:43 CHAT Startropolis: HOLY SHIT!!!! 00:23:45 CHAT SavagePowerHour: TRIPLE BAN SQUAD - ZYNETH, EMMA AND ODREY 00:23:51 CHAT Startropolis: HELL YE 00:24:10 CHAT Startropolis: also zynethirst has an actual name its andre but i know 2 andres irl so its weird 00:24:10 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: my name is tubby 00:24:11 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: i like macaroni 00:24:21 CHAT SavagePowerHour: NOICE 00:24:22 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: i slapped my teacher 00:24:25 CHAT SavagePowerHour: MY NAME IS TUBBY SENIOR 00:24:40 CHAT Falling Stars: er 00:24:40 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: with a piece of balogny (i cant spell) 00:24:49 CHAT Startropolis: my name is hot meme 00:24:50 CHAT SavagePowerHour: Bologna 00:24:51 CHAT Falling Stars: hi tubby 00:25:00 QUIT ArtgurI has left the Fanon Café, and forgot to pay for their coffee too. 00:25:07 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: WANNA HEAR WHAT ART SAID ABOUT TECH 00:25:07 CHAT Startropolis: pay for ur coffee 00:25:17 CHAT Zynethyst: YEAH I ACTUALLY DO 00:25:18 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: Misfortunate. I wish she would realize that the plot of her life doesn’t make sense to her anymore—that although she thought she was following the arc of the story, she kept finding herself immersed in passages she doesn't yet understand, that don’t even seem to belong in the same genre—which requires her to go back and reread the chapters she had originally skimmed to get to the good parts, only to learn that all along she was supposed to choose her own adventure, not let a website choose it for her. Those edits that she is contriving makes me feel nothing but sorrow for her, as she is not yet mature enough to realize that she is throwing away her life on a website, when there is a whole world out there available to discover. 00:25:37 CHAT Falling Stars: ask art what she thinks of object @fluffy stars 00:25:37 CHAT Zynethyst: i 00:25:37 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: LOL 00:25:38 CHAT Startropolis: wat 00:25:46 CHAT Falling Stars: tl;dr 00:25:59 CHAT SavagePowerHour: tl'dr 00:26:01 CHAT SavagePowerHour: tl;dr no 00:26:23 CHAT Falling Stars: ? 00:26:23 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: "last seen 4d ago" 00:26:23 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: i think shes offline 00:26:23 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: LOL 00:26:25 CHAT Startropolis: art used dumb book mettaphors 00:26:28 CHAT Startropolis: geddit 00:26:31 CHAT Startropolis: METTAphors 00:26:32 CHAT Falling Stars: just ask floof stars 00:26:35 CHAT SavagePowerHour: LMAO 00:26:37 CHAT Startropolis: LOL IM SO FUNNY!1!!!!!1! 00:26:44 CHAT Falling Stars: wat 00:26:59 CHAT Startropolis: fluffy can you ask what she thinks of me 00:27:12 CHAT Falling Stars: floof ask for me too plz 00:27:26 CHAT SavagePowerHour: what the hell is even going on 00:27:28 CHAT Startropolis: i can help u write the message asking 00:27:31 CHAT Startropolis: @floof 00:27:54 CHAT Falling Stars: plz foof 00:28:17 CHAT SavagePowerHour: FFFV 00:28:18 CHAT Startropolis: Fluffy-Stars 00:29:17 CHAT Falling Stars: she died 00:29:20 CHAT SavagePowerHour: dead 00:29:32 CHAT SavagePowerHour: r i friggin p 00:30:37 CHAT SavagePowerHour: ANNONCE 00:30:43 CHAT Startropolis: can u ask 00:30:49 CHAT SavagePowerHour: BEEP 00:30:50 CHAT Startropolis: what artnerd thinks of me 00:30:50 CHAT SavagePowerHour: ANNOUNCEMENT 00:30:55 CHAT Startropolis: and falling stars 00:30:55 CHAT Zynethyst: h 00:31:00 CHAT SavagePowerHour: i might change my username to something aestheticy 00:31:08 CHAT Zynethyst: o 00:31:22 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: dont 00:31:27 QUIT Falling Stars has left the Fanon Café, and forgot to pay for their coffee too. 00:31:34 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: aesthetic names are for the retarded CHAT just use somethig plain 00:31:37 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: like "Renegade Enchidio" 00:32:10 JOIN Fluffy-Stars has joined Fanon Café! 00:32:49 CHAT SavagePowerHour: ExacUSE ME 00:33:44 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: ? 00:34:08 CHAT SavagePowerHour: since when did you control what i should change my name to? 00:34:16 CHAT Startropolis: aesthetic names are the best 00:34:20 CHAT SavagePowerHour: No, seriously. 00:34:21 CHAT Startropolis: (thumbsup) 00:34:28 CHAT Startropolis: (yes) 00:36:09 CHAT SavagePowerHour: sCUSE ME 00:36:22 CHAT SavagePowerHour: >SavageCocaineHour 00:36:22 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: me to some guy on roblox: WERE GETTING MARRIED TODAY GET THE FRICK IN THE CAR 00:36:25 CHAT SavagePowerHour: /me laughs 00:36:38 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: FUCK* 00:36:46 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: yandere simulator weeb 00:36:50 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: can u curse on roblox 00:37:11 JOIN Fluffy-Stars has joined Fanon Café! 00:38:58 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: Fluffy-Stars 00:40:29 JOIN Fluffy-Stars has joined Fanon Café! 00:41:03 CHAT SavagePowerHour: http://mrs-sans.deviantart.com/art/this-is-for-you-mabel-says-sans-619825708 00:42:34 JOIN Fluffy-Stars has joined Fanon Café! 00:42:53 CHAT Startropolis: dee 00:42:59 CHAT SavagePowerHour: screm 00:43:55 CHAT Startropolis: lin is not amused 00:44:21 JOIN Fluffy-Stars has joined Fanon Café! 00:45:50 CHAT SavagePowerHour: ehgyu 00:45:52 CHAT SavagePowerHour: what 00:46:07 CHAT SavagePowerHour: oh gr8 00:46:39 JOIN Fluffy-Stars has joined Fanon Café! 00:46:58 CHAT Startropolis: also savegg 00:47:21 CHAT Startropolis: do u have 15 points? because a person i watch is making cute icons for max. 15 points 00:47:33 CHAT Startropolis: they made me and zynethirst's icons 00:47:37 CHAT Startropolis: on dA 00:47:40 CHAT Startropolis: :^)))))) 00:48:02 CHAT SavagePowerHour: no i have nO POINTS 00:48:37 CHAT Startropolis: well points are Cool 00:48:49 CHAT Startropolis: and hang on lemme pull up the commission journal 00:49:06 CHAT Startropolis: i'll give u the diddly darn points if u want one :^) 00:49:14 CHAT SavagePowerHour: o K 00:49:27 CHAT Startropolis: they made my icon on dA 00:49:31 CHAT Startropolis: and zynes 00:50:03 JOIN Fluffy-Stars has joined Fanon Café! 00:50:04 CHAT SavagePowerHour: k link me the journal 00:50:15 CHAT Startropolis: http://fav.me/dabh92j these are cute 00:50:40 CHAT Startropolis: im a cheap shit so i'llonly give u enough to get a non jpg icon made by a cool person 00:51:11 CHAT SavagePowerHour: o k 00:51:22 CHAT Startropolis: do u want a non-jpg icon 00:51:49 CHAT Startropolis: sim sorry i want u in the squad that nobody agreed to making but me 00:52:05 JOIN Fluffy-Stars has joined Fanon Café! 00:53:04 CHAT SavagePowerHour: non-jpg yayaaay 00:53:26 CHAT Startropolis: yaa 00:54:30 CHAT Startropolis: /me prays even tho im atheist 00:54:58 JOIN Fluffy-Stars has joined Fanon Café! 00:55:46 CHAT Startropolis: also if i ever get core 00:55:57 CHAT Startropolis: should i jsut make my dA name odrey 00:56:04 CHAT Startropolis: or make it something cool 00:56:52 CHAT SavagePowerHour: yh 00:58:09 CHAT SavagePowerHour: hmmm 00:58:26 CHAT SavagePowerHour: when you get core again change your name to something aestheticky 00:58:33 CHAT SavagePowerHour: like Hamildrey 00:58:35 CHAT SavagePowerHour: or something 00:58:58 JOIN Fluffy-Stars has joined Fanon Café! 00:59:15 CHAT Startropolis: hm 00:59:30 CHAT Startropolis: im thinking just make it odrey/odreyy or pastelgalaxi 01:00:01 CHAT SavagePowerHour: oh nice 01:01:03 QUIT SavagePowerHour has left the Fanon Café, and forgot to pay for their coffee too. 01:01:15 CHAT Startropolis: probably odrey or odreyy, since people tend to create names based off usernames 01:01:31 CHAT Startropolis: and using Your Name gets u out of that shit :^) 01:02:03 JOIN Fluffy-Stars has joined Fanon Café! 01:02:22 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: hi 01:03:14 CHAT Startropolis: helo 01:03:22 CHAT Startropolis: #GetOdreyCore 01:04:09 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: /me ffhfhcjdrhrloolhrllollohello 01:04:24 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: my attempt to say my user with eyes closedL 01:04:27 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: :* 01:04:39 CHAT Startropolis: omgh 01:04:39 CHAT Startropolis: omfg 01:04:41 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: flff-syars 01:04:43 CHAT Startropolis: Startropolid 01:04:48 CHAT Startropolis: I GOT IT CLOSE 01:04:51 CHAT Startropolis: IM A LID NOW 01:04:55 CHAT Startropolis: Startropolid 01:04:59 CHAT Startropolis: wow 01:05:03 CHAT Startropolis: Startrpoplid 01:05:10 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: fluggy=syars 01:05:15 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: gg 01:05:17 CHAT Startropolis: Startrpo[01:05:25 CHAT Startropolis: Fkyffy-Dtars 01:05:30 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: fluffy-stass 01:05:33 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: Omfg 01:05:38 CHAT Startropolis: FluffyStars 01:05:42 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: fluffystars 01:05:43 CHAT Startropolis: I ALMOST DID IT 01:05:48 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: fluddy-stars 01:05:49 CHAT Startropolis: Flufffy-Starsr 01:05:55 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: startropois 01:05:57 CHAT Startropolis: Zynethust 01:06:00 CHAT Startropolis: Zynethist 01:06:01 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: :) 01:06:05 CHAT Zynethyst: wh 01:06:06 CHAT Startropolis: Zynethyst 01:06:07 CHAT Zynethyst: pinged 01:06:08 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: iced botte 01:06:13 CHAT Startropolis: OMG I GOT IT RIGHT 01:06:20 CBOT Iced Botte: big wh 01:06:20 CHAT Startropolis: I SPELLED UR NAME WITH MY EYES CLOSED ZYNE 01:06:22 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: super miron 01:06:28 CHAT Zynethyst: O 01:06:30 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: super moron 01:06:34 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: oml 01:06:37 CHAT Zynethyst: STARTROPLOIS 01:06:38 CHAT Startropolis: Wikiadick12 01:06:38 CHAT Zynethyst: i 01:06:44 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: fuky-stass 01:06:46 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: OML 01:06:46 CHAT Zynethyst: typed with my eyes closed 01:06:50 CHAT Startropolis: Fluffy=Stars 01:06:54 CHAT Zynethyst: So how was everyones day 01:06:56 CHAT Zynethyst: OH MY GODI 01:06:56 CHAT Startropolis: Startropolis 01:06:57 CHAT Zynethyst: I 01:06:58 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: GREATEST FAIL EVR 01:06:59 CHAT Startropolis: IDID IT 01:07:00 CHAT Startropolis: I DID IT 01:07:02 CHAT Zynethyst: TYPED THATG WITH MY EYES CLOSED 01:07:05 CHAT Startropolis: bigi did it 01:07:12 CHAT Zynethyst: Pookieluv CHAT Becky 01:07:14 CHAT Zynethyst: I DID IT 01:07:18 CHAT Zynethyst: I FACKIN DID IT 01:07:18 CHAT Startropolis: Fluffy-DSystd 01:07:20 CHAT Zynethyst: Zynethyst 01:07:21 CHAT Zynethyst: I DID IT 01:07:25 CHAT Startropolis: OMG 01:07:25 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: pookielufuck 01:07:29 CHAT Startropolis: Fluffy=Satsr] 01:07:30 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: aw 01:07:40 CHAT Startropolis: Fluffu-Stars 01:07:41 CHAT Startropolis: SO CLOSE 01:07:44 CHAT Startropolis: Fluffy] 01:07:47 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: 527rassel 01:07:47 CHAT Startropolis: -Stars 01:07:53 CHAT Startropolis: I ALMOST DID IT 01:07:59 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: rASSel 01:08:26 CHAT Zynethyst: http://chat.deviantart.com/chat/Sketchosphere everyone go here 01:08:46 CHAT Startropolis: join it 01:08:50 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: should I troll on TGI fridays on roblox 01:08:50 CHAT Startropolis: its fuckin bigcool 01:08:53 CHAT Startropolis: no 01:09:01 CHAT Startropolis: Fluffy-[01:09:03 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: why 01:09:08 CHAT Startropolis: fluffy sats 01:09:11 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: floofy satires 01:09:18 CHAT Startropolis: Fluffy-Sayrs 01:09:19 CHAT Zynethyst: big http://chat.deviantart.com/chat/Sketchosphere GO HERE http://chat.deviantart.com/chat/Sketchosphere 01:09:24 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: small ITS FUCKING FLOOFY SATIRES 01:09:30 CHAT Startropolis: Fluffy-Satsrs 01:09:39 CHAT Startropolis: Fluffy-Saysrs 01:09:43 CHAT Startropolis: liffyu=-Stars 01:09:46 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: ima go twerk on noobs on roblox 01:10:25 CHAT Zynethyst: http://odrey.deviantart.com/ 01:10:26 CHAT Zynethyst: ODREY 01:10:29 CHAT Zynethyst: LOOK 01:10:34 CHAT Zynethyst: UVE BEEN A DEVIANT SINCE 2006 01:10:38 CHAT Startropolis: OH MY GOF 01:10:39 CHAT Startropolis: GOD 01:10:51 CHAT Startropolis: ODREYY ISNT TAKEN 01:11:01 CHAT Startropolis: IM PROBABLY GONNA BE ODREYY IF I EVER GET CORE 01:11:31 CHAT Zynethyst: http://startropolis.deviantart.com/ 01:11:38 CHAT Zynethyst: its not taken 01:11:45 CHAT Startropolis: nice but 01:11:58 CHAT Zynethyst: http://odreyy.deviantart.com/ its also not taken 01:11:59 CHAT Startropolis: im not one for the,, fancy matchy usernames 01:12:05 CHAT Startropolis: ye i checked odreyy 01:12:25 CHAT Startropolis: sshould i change my tumblr url to odreyy 01:13:08 CHAT Startropolis: oh decisions 01:13:17 CHAT Startropolis: shud i tho 01:13:21 CHAT Zynethyst: idk 01:14:23 CHAT Startropolis: Fluffy-Stars 01:14:35 CHAT Startropolis: should i be a new tumblr meme 01:18:49 CHAT Startropolis: h 01:19:06 CHAT Startropolis: im gonna be a new tumblr meme 01:19:10 CHAT Startropolis: should i do this 01:20:04 CHAT Zynethyst: so ur making a new tumblr 01:20:05 JOIN Fluffy-Stars has joined Fanon Café! 01:20:10 CHAT Zynethyst: or renaming it 01:20:13 JOIN Renegade Enchidio has joined Fanon Café! 01:22:59 JOIN Fluffy-Stars has joined Fanon Café! 01:25:13 JOIN SavagePowerHour has joined Fanon Café! 01:25:39 QUIT SavagePowerHour has left the Fanon Café, and forgot to pay for their coffee too. 01:36:21 CBOT Iced Botte: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 01:49:04 JOIN Fluffy-Stars has joined Fanon Café! 01:50:19 QUIT Fluffy-Stars has left the Fanon Café, and forgot to pay for their coffee too. 02:01:42 JOIN Fluffy-Stars has joined Fanon Café! 02:02:18 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: her: Lol calm down noob 02:02:41 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: her: "ITS JUST A GAME" (earlier i told her its just a game cause she was screaming) 02:02:54 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: me: Um i am calm. 02:03:14 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: her: Amber. Shut up. AND MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUISINESS YOU 4 YEAR OLD 02:03:41 JOIN Fluffy-Stars has joined Fanon Café! 02:06:08 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: Iced Botte 02:06:11 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: Startropolis 02:06:14 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: :) 02:08:03 CHAT Zynethyst: huh 02:15:04 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: read what i said above 02:26:22 CBOT Iced Botte: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 02:31:59 CHAT Startropolis: zoom 02:46:21 CBOT Iced Botte: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 02:52:27 CHAT Startropolis: zoom 02:52:32 CHAT Startropolis: zoom 02:52:46 CHAT Startropolis: team umizoomi 03:06:21 CBOT Iced Botte: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 03:06:55 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: zoom 03:07:22 CHAT Fluffy-Stars: I'm gonna ask my mom if I can download shimeji 2016 04 23